


3's not always a crowd

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Flirting, Fuckbuddies, Lesbian Sex, Revelations, Secret Relationship, Temptation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel is still DA, Captain Drake goes to her apartment to discuss a case..finds more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Nyssa al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	3's not always a crowd

Dinah knocked on the door again it wasnt like Laurel to take so long getting to the door its not like it was late enough she' d be in bed already either. Frustrated she banged a 3rd time Laurel opening it looking all flustered dressed in her robe, "shit maybe she was asleep", Dinah thought.

"Dinah!", Laurel said surprise in her voice, "hey..um what are you doing here?" She used her body to block the doorway folding her arms to hide the fact she was getting cold.

"Hey I need to go over a case file with you", Dinah frowned confused by Laurels strange behaviour, 'maybe shes upto no good again', she thought "mind if I come in?", she asked impatiently.

Laurel looked over her shoulder quickly "um you know what nows not really the best time for ...", Dinah cut her off by barging in, "never mind please come on in", Laurel said sarcastically shutting the door.

"Listen Laurel I dont know what you're upto but I need to talk to you about this case", Dinah frowned watching Laurel looking towards her bedroom clearly not paying attention to a word she was saying, "Laurel!" She snapped, that seemed to do the trick.

Laurel looked at her clearly frustrated about something "What?! this really cant wait til morning?" She growled rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry do you have something more pressing to do?", Dinah snapped back sarcastically, waving the case file at her, they stared each other down til finally Laurel rolled her eyes in defeat letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine but make this quick",she grumbled walking towards Dinah snatching the case file from her.

"What's gotten into you tonight?", Dinah snapped getting angry "i thought you wanted to make a difference and help people? dont you?" Laurel gave her one of her glares as she sat down going over the case file not answering her. Dinah stood over her arms folded letting out a big sigh, "what's going on with you Laurel?". She seemed so genuinely concerned for a moment this change in manner threw Laurel off guard.

She opened her mouth to explain but before she got a chance to answer Dinah a woman's voice came from Laurels bedroom, "Laurel?". 

Dinahs head snapped to the direction of the voice her hand instantly going to her gun, she looked at Laurel who just shook her head at her Dinah released her grip on the gun.

"Laurel?" The voice repeated slightly louder.

Nyssa Al Ghul walked into the lounge in her own silk robe stopping when she saw Dinah staring at her open mouthed, Dinah looked at Laurel who was still looking at the case file, very casually she introduced them "Dinah this is Nyssa my not sisters ex girlfriend... Nyssa this is my..." she paused looking up at Dinah "what are we exactly? Allies?Co workers?...friends?", she smiled cheekily.

Dinah wasnt quite sure what to do with herself or how to answer that question, so she just nodded, it didnt take a genius to work out what was going on here.   
"Are you coming back to bed Laurel?" Nyssa teased keeping her eyes on Dinah the whole time looking at her like a piece of meat, Dinah shifted uneasily as Nyssa checked her out.

Laurel smiled at the exchange between them chuckling at Dinah blatantly feeling awkward, " I'll be there in a minute, Captain Drake here wants to go over some work", she smiled coyly at Dinah as she stood up walking over to Nyssa tossing the case file on the side as Nyssa pulled her into a deep kiss, moaning as she did so.

Dinah stood there not believing what she was seeing as both women kissed each other battling for dominance, "you know what it can wait til morning I'm gonna go!", Dinah said making for the door, her face felt like it was on fire..her whole body did.

Nyssa pulled away from Laurel, her hands caressing her face, "why dont you invite your friend to join us baby?" She grinned as Dinah slowly made her way to the door.

"She doesnt have the guts for it", Laurel teased, she knew just how to get under Dinahs skin.

"Not gonna work Laurel!" Dinah growled her hand on the door handle.

"What happens in this apartment stays in this apartment", Laurel smiled as Dinah paused then turned around "and we both know if you were leaving you would have left already so why dont we make more productive use of our time", she said as Nyssa kissed her kneck her hand going inside Laurels robe massaging her breast making Laurel moan.

That was all it took next thing Dinah knew she was across the room grabbing Laurels mouth kissing her hard, Laurel groaned with pleasure. Nyssa grinned at Dinah as she grabbed her next kissing her hard, "nice to meet you properly Captain ", Nyssa teased. 

Dinah chuckled "let's save the pleasantries and take this to the bedroom", she growled her eyes dark with lust.

Laurel was ecstatic 2 tops and 1 bottom, she was in for a fun night...


End file.
